


A True Friend

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Sherlock Holmes learned about being a true friend, he learned from John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own therefore I do not profit.

Everything Sherlock Holmes learned about being a true friend, he learned from John Watson. John who looked out for people, leant an ear when they needed to talk, noticed when someone was having an off day and did what he could to help. John who cared enough about people to email them if he hadn’t heard from them in a while to make sure they were all right and remembered minute details they’d shared with him.

Idiots might say Sherlock treated John badly (and at times he thoughtlessly did) but what they chose not to see was Sherlock gave more of himself than any other friend the doctor had. He invited John into his life and into his work. Sherlock gave the man purpose and stretched his mind.

So when Moriarty came out to play, Sherlock knew true fear. He had weaknesses now and was prepared to do anything for them.

As John stormed out of the lab with the parting words “friends protect people,” two quotes raced through Sherlock’s mind. Aristotle’s “What is a friend? A single soul, dwelling in two bodies." And the Bible’s “Greater love has no one than this, than to lay down one’s life for his friends.”

Sherlock read Moriarty’s taunting message, gathered up his coat and made his way to the roof of St. Bart’s.


End file.
